happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giggles
Name:'''Giggles '''Gender: Female Animal: Chipmunk Color: Pink Relatives: Giggles' Mom Episode: 55 TV Count: 3 Kill Count: 9 Deaths: 41 (35 from Episodes, 3 from Smoochies, 2 from Kringles, 1 from Music Video) First Appearance: "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" First Death: "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" First Victim: Petunia from "Snow What? That's What!" Voice Actress: Dana Belben (2000 - 2004), Ellen Connell (2004 - present) Character Bio Giggles is a pink female chipmunk who has a white diamond-shaped marking, a white oval on her belly and wears a big red bow on her head. She has the personality of a young girl, as she enjoys frolicking through flowers, having tea parties with friends, ice skating, and having a shy and sweet demeanor. Her name comes from her habit of giggling often. She appears to be allergic to roses which was revealed in her Valentines Smoochie. Giggles is one of the primary characters of the series and appears along with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy in the advertisements. She may have also been one of the first characters to be created along with Cuddles. Giggles is a very affectionate character and is often seen hugging and kissing several of the characters. She is particularly close to Cuddles whom she has a crush on as hinted in several episodes (especially in "Remains to be Seen" when zombified Giggles and Cuddles did the famous Lady and the Tramp kiss (although with a brain instead of pasta) and in the Fall Out Boy: The Carpal Tunnel of Love music video where for the first time their romantic relationship was really explored. They also kissed technically, but they were killed by impalement from a pole, their bodies slid to where it looked like they were kissing. She is best friends with Petunia. The two run a lemonade stand together. She is also friends with Toothy because he is friends with Cuddles. Her deaths usually involve being crushed, her chest or her head (it is mostly sliced off, or stuff is ripped out of it). One of her most gruesome injuries is in Eyes Cold Lemonade where her face is sliced off by nails and lemonade is spat in her face. Despite this, she doesn't die in the aforementioned episode. Giggles is also very environmental in Every Litter Bit Hurts going so far as to chain herself to a tree to prevent Lumpy from cutting it down. When she sees someone polluting the environment, she'll lose her temper and yell at them. She is also considered as a damsel in distress. When she's in trouble, Splendid usually comes to the rescue, but injures or kills her in the process. She has a 24% chance of surviving, and an 16% chance of remaining unharmed until the end. Giggles' friends are Petunia, Sniffles, Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. Even though she dies quite a bit, she survived in (debatably) Stayin' Alive, Happy Trails pt. 1 (But not part two), Tongue Twister Trouble, Eyes Cold Lemonade, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You, Concrete Solution, ''Let it Slide, Ipso Fatso, As You Wish, Easy Comb, Easy Go, A Change of Heart, Wipe Out, Dunce Upon a Time, Blind Date, We're Scrooged!, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Chew Said a Mouthful, Cold Hearted, Sea of Love, and the HTF Break Shorts Deck the Halls and We Wish You. Episodes Famous Deaths *Helping Helps *Snow What? That's What! *From Hero to Eternity *Home is Where the Hurt is *I’ve Got You Under My Skin Starring Roles *Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya! *Helping Helps *Stayin’ Alive *Boo Do You Think You Are? *You’re Baking Me Crazy *Snow What? That’s What! *This is Your Knife *Happy Trails pt. 1 *Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark *Flippin’ Burgers *Eyes Cold Lemonade *Class Act *Better Off Bread *Blind Date *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Dunce Upon a Time *Home is Where the Hurt is *The Carpal Tunnel of Love Featuring Roles *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Let it Slide *Remains to be Seen *Stealing the Spotlight *Ski Patrol *Wrong Side of the Tracks *From Hero to Eternity *Ipso Fatso *Doggone It *Who’s to Flame? *Snow Place to Go *A Change of Heart *Mime to Five *See What Develops *Blast From the Past *Idol Curosity *Aw, Shucks! *Wipe Out! *Letter Late Than Never *I’ve Got You Under My Skin *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *Double Whammy *We’re Scrooged! *Wrath of Con Appearance Roles *I Get a Trick Out of You... *Tongue Twister Trouble *Ski Ya, Wouldn’t Wanna be Ya! *And the Kitchen Sink *Concrete Solution *As You Wish *Gems the Breaks *Wingin’ It *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Junk in the Trunk *Double Whammy HTF Break Roles *Deck the Halls *We Wish You Love Bites Roles *Cold Hearted *Sea of Love Occupations and Careers #Girl Scout - You’re Baking Me Crazy #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems the Breaks #Waitress - Concrete Solution #Enviromentalist Leader - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Genie - As You Wish #Nurse - Change of Heart; Chew Said a Mouthful; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Explorer - Idol Curosity #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You Fates Deaths #Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya: Flung off a merry-go-round, sliced in half by a piece of wood, and impaled through the heart with handle. #Helping Helps: Splendid flies under a tree with her, accidentally decapitating her. #Stayin' Alive: Giggles gets a teapot stuck in her head and hot tea possibly burns her brain ('debatable'). #Boo Do You Think You Are: Sliced in half by a pendulum. #You’re Baking Me Crazy: Lumpy accidently launches an eggbeather at her, mutilating her eyes and brain. #Snow What? That’s What: Impaled through eyes and face by icicles. #This is Your Knife: Flippy strangles her with Cuddles’ intestines. #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark: Gets stung by jellyfish, has an allergic reaction and eventually dies. #Flippin’ Burgers: Flippy squeezes ketchup and mustard into her ears which comes out her nose, causing her to suffocate. #Class Act: Dies in a school explosion. #Better Off Bread: Her back is broken when Splendid rescues her and the skin on her head is torn off when Splendid flies too quickly. Later falls of a cliff to her assumed death when Splendid goes back in time and refuses to rescue her. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in truck crash, revived as zombie and killed again when zombie Flippy’s brain explodes. #Stealing the Spotlight: Burnt to death due to the heat released by Lumpy’s Christmas lights. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!: Buried in avalanche ('debatable') #Valentine Smoochie Flowers: Tries to stop her sneeze by covering her nose, but it blows her brain out the back of her head. #Valentine Smoochie Cupid: Shot by 10 love arrows from outside the screen. #Valentine Smoochie Note: Envelope cuts her tongue in half. Dies of massive blood loss. #Kringle Tree: Lumpy accidently hacks her face with an axe. #Kringle Feast: Killed in an explosion caused by Lumpy. #Ski Patrol: Her organs (and other items) pop out of her chest after Lumpy improperly performs open heart surgery on her. #Wrong Side of the Tracks: Crushed from the impact of roller coaster hitting ground. #From Hero to Eternity: Head burnt by lava, falls down a hill and becomes part of a snowball that Splendid assumedly doesn't notice. #And the Kitchen Sink: Run over by Pop’s SUV. #Doggone It: Skinned and mauled by Whistle. #Who’s to Flame: Burns to death. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: The Mole stabs her heart out with a litter stick. #Snow Place to Go: Crushed by a burning mast. #Gems the Breaks: Hit by a massive wave of Splendid’s vomit. #Mime to Five: Mauled by killer ducks. #Blast from the Past: (1) Crushed by dump truck. (2) Squeezed to death by swing. (3) Same fate from '''Spin Fun Knowin' Ya'. #See What Develops: Skin and flesh ripped off by Splendid’s speed. #Idol Curosity: Crushed by earthquake. (Idol Induced) #Home is Where the Hurt is: Shredded in half by loose nails after sliding down a banister. #Aw, Shucks: Brain crushed out by giant popcorn. #Letter Late Than Never: Sweater shrinks, popping her head off. #Wingin It: Shredded by plane engines. #I’ve Got You Under My Skin: Head impaled on Sniffles’ shrinking machine. #Junk in the Trunk: Lumpy accidently puts a poster over her, suffocating her to death. #Double Whammy pt. 1: Bones and organs to be yanked from her body through her eye sockets by a plane's propellers. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Impaled through the mouth by a pipe, along with Cuddles. #Wrath of Con: Head melted by lightsaber. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed in the explosion from Flippy's Bomb. (Death not shown) #Giggles Bumper: Face melted with popcorn butter, as she screams in pain. #Hot Potato: Dies in an explosion. #Fire Escape: Falls to her death. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Deaths and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. Seen in comics #HTF Comic 3: Killed by Mime's falling unicycle. #Just Plane Silly: Eyes sliced out her sockets from a paper plane. #Hear Today Gone tomorrow: Brain shot out of her head. #Making a Good Bleed: Killed in a car explosion. Injuries #Stayin’ Alive: Shards of broken teapot get lodged in her face. #Eyes Cold Lemonade: Face thrashed off horribly and burned by lemonade. #Kringle Karols: Throws a candle in the air, and her head sets on fire. #Class Act: Sandbag falls on present costume she is wearing, cutting her face off. #From Hero to Eternity: Gets put in shock and gets ear damage when Splendid causes an explosion #Wipe Out: Kisses Cro-Marmot, but lips stick to ice. She tries to pull them off, but they get torn off. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Slips backwards and cracks her head on a mailbox when she pulls off the door knob. #Cold Hearted: Eyes get stuck on Cro-Marmot's block of ice. They get torn out of their sockets when she pulls her head off the ice. #Sea of Love: Facial skin ripped off by an angler fish. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. Additional Winter Break DVD: Christmas light exploded in her face, sending shards of glass in her eye. She runs away screaming. Love Interests *Cuddles - Carpal Tunnel of Love *The Mole - Cold Hearted (debatable), Blind Date (debatable since he didn't exactly go on a date with her) *Cro-Marmot - Cold Hearted, Wipe Out (debatable since she possibly did it because he won a trophy) *Mime - Easy Comb, Easy Go *Russell - Sea of Love Number of Kills *Cuddles – 0 *Toothy – 0 *Lumpy – 2 (Snow What? That's What! (Along with Cro- Marmot and debatable); Dunce Upon a Time) *Petunia – 3 (Snow What? That's What! (along with Cro-Marmot); Dunce Upon a Time; Wrath of Con) *Handy – 0 *Nutty – 1 (Dunce Upon a Time) *Sniffles – 0 *Pop – 0 *Cub – 0 *Flaky – 0 *The Mole – 0 *Disco Bear – 0 *Russell – 0 *Lifty – 1 (Dunce Upon a Time) *Shifty – 1 (Dunce Upon a Time) *Mime – 0 *Cro-Marmot – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends - 0 *Others - 1 (1 fish from Happy Trails Pt.2: Jumping the Shark) Trivia *In the First Blood DVD, it says that Giggles enjoys crossword puzzles. *In "Crazy Disco", Giggles was seen wearing a bikini. In the updated version, Disco Inferno, she doesn't wear it. *Giggles and Petunia work as waitresses at the Happy Tree Cafe. Giggles is seen working there in Concrete Solution and Petunia is seen working there in A Change of Heart. *Giggles is one of the playable characters in the video game Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters